The present application claims priority to Swedish Patent Application No. 0004745-6 filed Dec. 21, 2000.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a load carrier bar arrangement that is intended to be attached to roof rails mounted on a vehicle roof. This type of roof rails typically includes two longitudinal rails disposed at a distance from, and substantially parallel to each other. The load carrier bar is fitted at each of its two ends with an attachment arrangement intended to be connected with a corresponding rail. Each of the attachment arrangements include a connecting means that is united with the load carrier bar and which is adapted for attachment to the rail. A tightenable clamp joint encloses the rail and, which when tightened, unites the load carrier bar and the rail by a rigid and immovable joint.
2. State of the Art
Load carrier bars for attachment to roof rails are previously known and in common use. Usually they are attached to the rails by an attachment means having the form of two legs which fit around the rail and which are tightened by a screw fastening to form a rigid joint. A drawback of these previously known devices is that because the legs do not completely encircle the rail, and thus leave an opening between them, they must be made robust in order to withstand the strong forces that arise in a collision or on sudden braking. When of sufficient magnitude, these forces can cause the legs to open up to such an extent that the load carrier is separated from the rail.
In DE 31 04163 this drawback is overcome in that the attachment arrangement exhibits a clamp joint having a shackle which encircles the rail and which at its first end is rotatably attached to the load carrier bar. At its second end, the shackle is connected to the load carrier bar by a screw fastening. A drawback of this solution, however, is that the rotatable shackle is so loosely attached that the shackle, when completely released from the screw fastening, can easily fall off or assume a position such that it is difficult to mount the load carrier on the rail. Should the shackle happen to fall off while the load carrier is being mounted on the rail, the shackle might mark the vehicle roof or it may be difficult to find, as can easily occur if mounting takes place in darkness or semi-darkness. If the shackle is in an unfavorable position, it can easily come in contact with the vehicle roof and scratch it as the load carrier is being mounted on the rail, which can easily occur if mounting takes place in darkness or semi-darkness.
The present invention overcomes the above-mention problems by way of a load carrier bar of the type described herein and in which a tightenable clamp joint possesses a locking plate which at its first end is hinged to a link connected to the load carrier bar. At its second end, the clamp joint is connected with the load carrier bar by means of a demountable tensioned joint. An elastic element is disposed about the link and ensures that the locking plate, when it is not connected with the load carrier bar by means of the tensioned joint, is retained so that its longitudinal axis is substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the load carrier bar.
In certain embodiments, the longitudinal axis of the locking plate may assume an angle in relation to the longitudinal axis of the load carrier which is in the range zero to twenty degrees. In another embodiment the locking plate and the link consist of an integrated unit. In one particular embodiment, the elastic element consists of a sleeve of a polymer material that encircles the link and extends in a pre-stressed state between the connecting means and the locking plate. In another embodiment the elastic element consists of a helical spring. In still a further embodiment, the locking plate can be pivoted relative to the connecting means to a position in which it is clear of the area where the connecting means is attached to the rail.
The above-mentioned advantages as well as other advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.